Un trio accidental 2
by pipe92
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que Gohan y Videl estan casado la monotonia de la vida de ambos a hecho que la llama de la pasion se apage aunque ambos se aman saben que eso no es todo , pero la visita de cierta rubia hara que la llama de pasión reviva en ellos recordando lo sucedido con los tres años atrás Three Shot Continuacion de un trio accidental
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 : Recordando la lujuria del pasado**

Habían pasado ya 13 años desde el nacimiento de Pan, ambos están orgullosos como la pequeña iba creciendo poco a poco, aunque con el pasar de los años parecía que su relación se iba desgastando, no por la falta de amor de alguno de los dos, sino que por falta de comunicación entre ambos, Gohan ocupaba su tiempo en su trabajo en la corporación capsula como el nuevo vicepresidente de esta, manteniendo su poder entrenando con Picolo y pasar tiempo con su hija

Para Videl se había vuelto normal la ajetreada vida de su marido , ambos se amaba , pero esa chispa que antes tenían en su juventud se estaba extinguiendo , esa chispa de lujuria juvenil , se había convertido en tan solo un recuerdo , Videl se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos después de comer con su no tan pequeña hija , que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una adolescente muy parecida a ella , en el sentido del deseo de combatir con criminales y ayudando a la policía de ciudad Satan , como ella lo hizo en su tiempo de juventud , cuando escucho el sonido del teléfono viendo que en este decía que el numero era de su amiga Ireza

\- Hola Ireza - Dice Videl con una sonrisa en su rostro después de unos 3 meses sin escuchar de su amiga, luego que esta se fuera de luna de miel

\- Videl amiga necesito pedirte un favor - Informa la rubia con un tono de angustia

\- Claro lo que quieras - Manifiesta la pelinegra sintiendo que algo malo le estaba pasado a su amiga - Sucede algo -

\- Si, las cosas con mi esposo no funcionaron y necesito un lugar donde quedarme por un tiempo - Aclara Ireza con voz entre cortada

\- Entiendo , ¿dónde esta en estos momentos? - Pregunta la exjusticiera adolescente preocupada por su amiga

\- Estoy en el aeropuerto , llegare mañana en la tarde - Informa su amiga - No habrá problemas con Gohan

\- Claro que no , estoy segura que le encantara la idea de verte tanto como yo -

Que no era del todo cierto , porque a pesar de la disposición de ella por hospedar a su amiga de la infancia en su casa , no estaba seguro de como lo tomaría su esposo , ya que después del cumpleaños 19 de Ireza , Gohan no se sentia cómodo estan cerca de la rubia tanto que no fue a la boda de ella , después de colgar comenzó a pensar en un forma de informarle a su esposo de la llegada de su amiga , sabia que Gohan era un hombre muy comprensible , pero no deseaba que la presencia de la rubia lo incomodara , se paso gran parte de la tarde pensando la mejor manera de informarse lo , hasta que la noche cayo y sin mas remedio decidió

\- Gohan ¿estas despierto? - Pregunta la pelinegra inquieta

\- Ya no - Dice Gohan frotando se los ojos algo somnoliento dando se vuelta - que es lo que sucede -

\- Lo que sucede es que Ireza tuvo problemas con su esposo y no tiene a donde quedarse

\- ¿Ella sabe sobre los Saiyajin? -

\- Si , hace un tiempo se lo comente - Responde la ojiazul sin entender el porque la pregunta

\- Entonces si -

\- Espera si ella no lo supiera no habrías dicho si -

\- No , solo que seria mas incomodo si ella no lo supiera -comenta el hijo de Goku con una leve sonrisa

\- Te aseguro que no sera incomodo de ninguna manera - Dice la ojiazul pasando una mano por el rostro de su esposo

Sintiendo se mejor por lo compresible que era su marido , la pelinegra decidió regalarle un dulce beso antes de volver a dormir , al dia siguiente despues de que Pan y Gohan se fueran , decidió ir al aeropuerto para recibir a su amiga , en el camino Videl esperaba que la estancia de su amiga no provocara ningún conflicto con su marido , el cual también también deseaba que no se generara malos entendidos luego de lo que habia sucedido hace tanto tiempo en el cumpleaños de Ireza

Aunque para su mala fortuna el primer encuentro negativo entre ambos se genero luego de dos dias , cuando este regresaba de trabajar y la encontrara saliendo desnuda del baño , para ella era lo mas natural del mundo , pero para Gohan fue el momento mas incomodo de su vida . Luego de eso las cosas trascurrieron lo mas normal que era posible en una casa donde habitaban dos seres con apetitos insaciables , tras una semana de la llegada de Ireza , Videl estaba en la habitación de invitados que era donde la rubia se estaba quedando , ambas se encontraba conversando como lo solían hacer en su juventud

\- Ya que estamos solas me gustaría saber que paso con tu matrimonio - Comenta la ojiazul curiosa por saber lo que habia ocurrido con su amiga

\- No me gutaria hablar de ello ahora - Responde Ireza denotando angustia en su voz - mas adelante te lo contare -

\- Entiendo no te preocupes - Dice la pelinegra entendiendo que debia darle espacio para que ella misma se abriera sin presionarla

\- Por cierto ¿como están las cosas con tu esposo? -Pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa picara que su amiga no nota

\- De maravillas es todo los que yo deseo tierno cariñoso , tierno , comprensible , un excelente padre para Pan - Contesta la hija de aun campeon del mundo

\- No hablo de eso , sino en la cama -

\- Bueno las cosas son mas complicas con Pan en casa - manifiesta Videl algo sonrojada al pensar las veces que no pudieron por tener a su hija en casa

\- Osea que ¿tienes problemas para hacer lo? -

\- No son problemas para tener relaciones, ... es solo que , es difícil cuando esta tan ocupado -

\- Puedo darte consejos para encender a tu hombre Saiyajin -

\- Enserio me ayudarías , creo que seria lo mejor , no quiero que busque lo que no tiene en casa

Ireza estaba enseñando a Videl como debía actuar de forma que encender la llama con su esposo , comenzó mostrarle que con pequeños roces ella podría despertar la lujuria de su esposo , para ella Ireza empezó a tocar la espalda y la parte delantera de Videl , una corriente eléctrica recorría la espalda de Videl con cada roce que daba su amiga haciendo la recordar lo que habia sucedido aquella noche en su cumpleaños

Ambas no dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron a los ojos, la rubia paso su mano por el hombro de la pelinegra , subió con ella lentamente por su cuello y la tomo finalmente de la nuca, puso sus labios sobre los de ella , sin prisas, en un beso que Videl correspondió inmediatamente, separando sus labios y enlazando ambas lengua , en una suave lucha húmeda, rompiendo cualquier tipo de barrera que pudiese tener.

A medida que el beso era menos vivo y ya no tan lento sus manos robaban cada vez menos sus cuerpos era uno de esos besos en donde la ropa estorbaba, la manos de Ireza cada vez menos bajaban menos has que llegaron a la parte baja de la espalda de Videl y apretó sus glúteos, todo rastro de vergüenza ya se había ido por completo. Videl, no quería quedar atrás y de la boca de la rubia paso por su cuello y lo comenzó a lamer mientras que Ireza soltaba gemido, comenzando alternar las manos entre las caderas y el trasero de Videl

\- Espera creo que no deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo - Dice la ojiazul insegura de lo que estaba pasando

\- Temes que esto te guste tanto como la ultima vez o ¿que esta vez puedas recordarlo perfectamente? -Cuestiona con una sonrisa lujuriosa

\- No es eso , solo que ahora no es igual y estoy casada con Gohan -

\- Eso es bueno , solo te enseñare como debe actuar en un situacion similar , yo no soy lesbiana

Comenzando lentamente a bajar los pantalones, finalmente ella se sentó en un costado de la cama y Videl abrió sus piernas y se sentó encima de Ireza , esta comenzó a besar los pechos de sus amiga , la Ojiazul tenía las manos sobre la blusa de la rubia , uno a uno comenzó a desabotonar su blusa dejando un sostén rojo , apenas la pelinegra le quito la blusa su compañera se tendió hacia atrás y se acostó en toda la cama poniendo a Videl sobre ella.

Aprovecho el momento para desabotonar su jeans e irse sacando en cuestión de segundos ambas chicas estaban en ropa interior, Videl se iba deslizando de arriba hacia abajo mientras iba besando el abdomen de Ireza hasta que un acto de valentía le despojo de su tanga dejando su feminidad al descubierto , la ojiazul tenia su boca fija en el ombligo de la rubia hasta que bajo directo a su entrepierna como el cuerpo de Ireza solo estaba hasta la mitad de la cama Videl se las arreglo para ponerse al final de la cama y colocándose de rodillas en el suelo poniéndose frente a la vagina de Ireza

\- Creo que eres una muy buena alumna

\- Tuve una gran maestra

Sacando su lengua comenzando a lamer su clítoris mientras Ireza solo se retorcía en la cama y soltaba gemidos y uno que otro grito pidiéndole a Videl que le dé más , después de un rato la pelinegra ascendió por el cuerpo de su compañera hasta que se colocó en sus pechos , Videl en un acto de salvajismo le quito su sostén con los dientes con una sonrisa lujuriosa , comenzando acariciar los pechos de la rubia y pasando su cara entre ellos , Ireza se pone de pie para sacar lo que aún quedaba de ella tirando la a un lado de su habitación

Sin pensarlo dos veces por la excitada que estaba le desabrocho el sujetador y comenzó a lamer los senos de Videl , pasaba su lengua por sus pezones mientras apretaba con furia el trasero de esta , ambas chicas se arrodillaron en la cama y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente en medio de ese caluroso beso , Ireza bajo por el abdomen de la pelinegra y le saco su calzón ya húmedo , luego volvió a subir otra vez a sus labios.

Lo que ambas no sabían era que Gohan se encontraba observando toda la escena por un lado de la puerta , habia llegado temprano de trabajar pero no se había encontrado con nadie , hasta que pudo escuchar leves gemidos de la habitación de donde se hospedaba la rubia , al principio se habia impactado aquella escena , una parte de el deseaba interrumpirla aquel momento , pero otra parte le impedía dejar de ver

Mientras que al mismo tiempo ella bajaba su mano para situarse en la entre pierna de su compañera y la comenzó a acariciar , primero con un dedo y luego con sus dos dedos de en medio , comenzando a acariciar su húmedo clítoris con el dedo índice y pudo sentir la excitación de Videl en sus respiraciones , que cada vez que metía menos sus dedos hasta lo que menos le alcanzaba en la vagina de Videl y , no paraba de mover los dándole mas placer sexual , acordándose variar el ritmo y la presión presionando suavemente

\- Aaahh que delicioso mas rapido

\- Veo que estas verdaderamente encendida

Para no perder la estimulación mientras mordisqueaba sus labios y cuello hasta que esta no pudo menos de la excitación y cayo rendida en la cama gimiendo , Ireza cayo sobre ella mientras que Videl la rodeaba con sus piernas , haciendo que sus caderas se juntaran y ambos sexos se tocaran , ambas estaban en el climax de la excitación , la rubia tomo la pierna de la Ojiazul y la coloco por su cuello para que estuviera en mayor contacto , esto , no fu ningún problema para Videl , finalmente ambas tuvieron un orgasmo al mismo tiempo , Ireza cayo a un lado de su amiga y por la respiración de ambas habian llegado a un orgasmo satisfactorio

\- Eres un mujer afortunada Videl...con un cuerpo como el tuyo y un esposo de ese calibre... Te envidio - Comenta la rubia pasando la mano por uno de los senos de su amiga

\- Ahhh, no tienes ni idea Ireza...algunas veces pasan semanas sin que tengamos sexo. Pero cuando llega cansado del trabajo... Es un tigre en la cama -

\- Lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar... Una noche romántica, y terminar con Gohan entre mis piernas. - Menciona la rubia generando una idea lujuriosa por la mente de Videl

\- Creo que eso se puede arreglar, tengo una fantástica idea - Dice la pelinegra dando le un leve beso

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Ya lo veras -


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 : El fuego de la pasión encendida**

Videl se encontraba nuevamente limpiando las cosas del desayuno, Gohan se había ido a trabajar y Pan se había ido a la escuela, se encontraba feliz hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido una noche como la del día anterior y más aún luego de haber hablado con su esposo al respecto del problema de Ireza, le había costado un poco más de lo que ella creía convencer al pelinegro, pero después de un rato acepto lo que ella quería

\- ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Gohan? - Pregunta curiosa la rubia quien había salido de la ducha usando una toalla para cubrirse

\- Fue difícil de convencer pero acepto - Responde la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Enserio, ¿cómo fue que lo convenciste de que aceptara tu propuesta? –Pregunta sorprendida la rubia

\- Bueno es una larga historia

Flashback

Luego de salir de la habitación de Ireza, la pelinegra se dirigió hacia su habitación desnuda con la intención de cambiarse de ropa, cuando abrió la puerta de esta se encontró con su esposo quien estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro, lo que ella no sabía era que Gohan había visto todo lo ocurrido pero no tenía intenciones de decir nada, la pelinegra sonrió por un momento aún se encontraba excitada por la situación anterior

\- Gohan, creí que llegarías más tarde - Comenta la Ojiazul acercando se a la cama

\- Bueno salí más temprano - Responde Gohan cerrando su libro para contemplar a su esposa - ¿Porque estas desnuda?

\- Me di una ducha pero no habían toallas - Dice lo primero que le viene a la mente

\- Lo único que tienes mojado es abajo - Menciona el pelinegro levantando se de la cama para quedar frente a ella

\- Acaso... ¿tu viste algo? - Pregunta con angustia la Ojiazul

\- Lo vi todo, aunque a decir verdad no estoy enojado – Comenta Gohan dando se la vuelta un momento

\- Enserio, escuchaste lo último -

\- Si - responde el hijo de Milk mostrando se estoico

\- ¿Y qué opinas? - Pregunta curiosa Videl sobre la respuesta de su esposo

\- Mi respuesta es , no – Dice el ojinegro frunciendo el ceño levemente

\- Pero porque no

\- Porque yo te amo solo a ti y no voy hacer el amor con otra chica

\- No te pido que tengas sexo con ella, es solo que ella arruino su vida solo para , no hacerme daño –

\- Aun , no estoy de acuerdo con esto -

La pelinegra se acercó lentamente y le dio un profundo, pasional y lento beso al tiempo que sus manos aprovecharon para palpar y examinar toda la extensa anatomía de su esposo que parecía que el tiempo , no pasa sobre el , tal cual como lo hacían cuando ambos eran adolescentes, el fuego de su pasión seguía ardiendo con en ellos , sus bocas se unieron

Gohan recostó a su mujer en la cama , Aquellos simples roces entre sus cuerpos desnudos, los besos y roces aumentaban de grado y pronto ambos se encontraban jadeando, Gohan besaba apasionadamente los labios de Videl , metiendo la lengua en la boca de ella , pronto Gohan abandono la boca de su esposa

\- Estoy realmente celoso con Ireza – comenta el Semisaiyajin sorprendiendo a su mujer por aquella declaración – te hizo gozar como yo lo hacía antes

\- Pero tú lo estás haciendo ahora amor – Dice la ojiazul mientras gemía

Para bajar hacia su cuello provocando que la Ojiazul suspirara y que a aferrara sus manos al cuello del Semisaiyajin, el pelinegro decidió subir nuevamente los besos hasta encontrarse con el lóbulo de la oreja , el pelinegro trataba de que hacer gozar lo más posible a Videl , lo cual dio resultado , pues Videl , no lograba reprimir un gemido , Gohan sonrió por dentro al ver que su plan resultaba , quiso seguir explorando otros sectores, aunque , no alcanzo a intentar nada mas porque la pelinegro lo hizo volver a sus labios , era ahora de Videl de tomar el control besando y acariciando sus fuertes pectorales

Después de estar un tiempo besándose, Gohan tomo el control nuevamente , llegando hacia los senos , no tardo en poner sus manos sobre sus pechos, comenzó a moldear y masajear arrancándole suspiros de la boca , Videl no creía que podía sentir algo así jamás, pero el que Gohan besara y lamiera su pecho de esa forma frenética hizo que un calor recorriera todo su cuerpo el cual se apegó más al de su marido, quien seguía muy inmiscuido en su labor, mientras masajeaba el otro con sus manos.

\- Había olvidado lo bien que se siente hacer esto – Declara Gohan siendo poseído por la pasión

\- Sigue amor , no te detengas – Suplica la pelinegra

El cuerpo de Gohan comenzó a avisarle que debía apresurase, por lo que este, no lo pensó un minuto menos y se acomodó entre las piernas de su esposa, dando se cuenta que estas se encontraban más mojadas de lo que él creía, se acomodó entre las piernas de la pelinegra

Gohan sonrió de forma lujuriosa, lo que sorprendió a Videl ya que hacía mucho tiempo que su esposo, no sonreía de aquella manera, parecía que a ver la visto tener sexo con Ireza lo hubiera encendido de gran manera

Comenzó a penetrarla despacio haciendo movimientos circulares y aferrando se a las caderas de la pelinegra, a medida que los movimientos aumentaban su velocidad los suspiros y gemidos se trasformaban en gritos, Videl empezó a aferrarse con fuerza y entrelazo las piernas alrededor del cuerpo del pelinegro

Deteniendo sus embestidas profundas dejando a su esposa sobre la cama, Gohan fue colocando se sobre ella hasta poner su cadera a la altura de sus labios sonriendo con lujuria, la Ojiazul comenzó a engullir la virilidad de su marido mientras lo dejaba marcar el ritmo de sus movimientos

\- Te gusta esto amor no quieres comer vaginas – Dice Gohan frunciendo el ceño

\- Claro que me gusta , hace mucho tiempo que no

Gohan la levantó de la cintura y la repagó en el vidrio de la ventana de su habitacion, Videl gimió porque la había tomado muy fuertemente de la cintura y lo miró, Gohan se hincó frente a ella con un rostro aún más lujuriosa que antes parecía que estaba disfrutado de tener el control de la situación, y colocó su rostro en el arco del hombro de Videl.

\- Eres una chica mal Videl – Dice Gohan al oído a su esposa – Sabes lo que le pasa a las chicas que hacen cosas malas

\- Reciben un castigo – Pregunta insegura la pelinegra aquel acto tan repentino la habia descolocado de ella misma

\- Exacto , y ahora recibirás tu castigo

Videl sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se sujetó de él fuertemente, y lo hizo, se introdujo con una fuerza brutal, la Ojiazul enterró las uñas en la espalda de Gohan y gimió muy fuertemente casi llorando, el orgasmo llegó casi inmediatamente y ella mordió el hombro de Gohan tan fuerte como si le quisiera arrancar la carne, la segunda oleada del orgasmo la golpeó fuertemente seguida de otras oleadas más que terminaron por sacarle lágrimas de los ojos

Fin del flashback

\- Vuelvo a decirlo amiga tienes un esposo fantástico -

\- No lo repitas tanto que me calientas -

\- Entonces ¿cuando sera? -

\- Hoy cuando Gohan llegue -


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 Una tarde de sexo desenfrenada**

Gohan finalmente había llegado a su casa luego de una agotadora jornada en la corporación capsula luego de tener una exhaustiva reunión del directorio de la empresa de los Brief, decidió ir a la cocina para comer algo viendo que se encontraba Ireza y Videl conversando, saludando ambas como si nada pasara, pero antes de que alguna dijera algo el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar

El pelinegro decidió ir a contestar , viendo que se trataba de Trunks el nuevo presidente de corporación capsula y conociendo lo necesitaba algún consejo de parte del hijo de Goku , Ireza se acercó por detrás y mientras Gohan hablaba por teléfono, empezó a pasar su lengua por su cuello, el semisaiyajin sorprendido dirige su mirada hacia su esposa quien se limita a sonreír de forma picara , entonces la rubia comenzó a desabrochar lentamente su camisa mostrando sus bien definido los cuales eran besados por Ireza , a esa altura el hijo de Goku no podía cortar la llamada , pero aquellos besos lo estaban volviendo loco y era evidente para ambos lo que se estaba formando en su pantalón

\- Quieres empezar tu amiga - Pregunta la ojiazul viendo a su amiga

\- Creo que tu debería empezar tú, después de todo es tu esposo - Responde la rubia con una leve risa

Al ver que su esposo ya se estaba encendiendo Videl se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Gohan , sus ojos denotaban excitación por la situación, poniendo se de rodillas enfrente al pelinegro y comenzó a sacar los zapatos y calcetines, el ex gran saiyaman no podía creer que nuevamente estaba pasando esa lujuriosa situación y encima que Trunks seguía charlando , conversación que para el semisaiyajin le parecía eterna, en ese momento Ireza terminó por sacar su camisa y comenzó a morder sus tetillas, Gohan tenía que hacer malabares con el teléfono y aguantar para no dar muestras sonoras de su placer, Videl comenzó a acariciar su virilidad la cual se encontraba semirrecta a través su pantalón el pelinegro tuvo que tapar el tubo del teléfono con su mano , hasta que concluyo la comunicación lo menos cortante que pudo

Una vez libre del teléfono se dedicó a saborear ambas bocas en forma frenética y de rozar sus lenguas entre ellas, empezó por darle un profundo beso con lengua a Ireza, mientras masajeaba sus senos que para el eran más grandes que los de su esposa, a ese beso se sumó Videl , en ese punto Gohan jamás se imaginó que nuevamente iba a tener otra chica junto la pelinegra , lentamente ambas bajaron el cierre del pantalón del semisaiyajin que a su vez iba sacando les a ambas parte de sus prendas como podía , una vez que ambas bajaron el pantalón lo tirando hacia abajo y de un tirón su bóxer , dejando al descubierto su virilidad , que a esa altura se encontraba en su máxima capacidad por la excitación.

\- Chicas esperen tengo muchos documentos que revisar - Alega el pelinegro tratando de autocontrolarse lo más posible

\- Tu boca dice no pero tu amigo dice si - Comenta la chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio

\- No te hagas el difícil ahora amor, ambos sabemos que esto es lo que más te encanta - Dice la ojiazul provocando un leve sonrojo por parte de Gohan

\- A todos los hombres les encanta esto, estoy segura que te encantara tanto como la última vez- afirma Ireza guiñando le un ojo a Gohan

Entonces Ireza se puso de pié se sacó la jeans y la pollera , Videl al verla la imito, se quitó su camisa y sus pantalones quedando ambas en ropa interior , En ese momento ambas se arrodillaron frente a él ,primero ambas se besaron entre ellas, frotando fuertemente sus lenguas y labios y luego Ireza comento a besar uno de sus testículos mientras la otra lo hacía con su pene , se iban turnando y luego lo hacían juntas donde sus lenguas se entrecruzaron jugando entre ellas, mientras Gohan aprovechaba de desprender sus sostenes , aunque con las caricias de ambas chicas para él era casi imposible de realizar, hasta que Videl le alcanzó unas tijeras que estaban en un cajón de la cocina.

Al tiempo que ambas continuaban con su labor , el pelinegro se dedicaba a comparar ambos senos de aquellas mujeres que lo estaban volviendo loco, aunque no le iba a decir a su mejor que los de Ireza eran más grandes que los de ella , mientras Videl continuaba enloquecidamente recorriendo el miembro de su esposo con su lengua , la rubia se puso detrás de su amiga y empezó a recorrer su vagina con su boca , a lo que Videl respondía con gritos ahogados que culminaron rápidamente en un el primer orgasmo que se tradujo a su boca masticando una parte del glande

\- Aaah que delicia amor sigue - gime Gohan mientras una nueva corriente de placer recorre su cuerpo

\- Claro amor esto recién comienza aun no llegamos a la mejor parte - comenta la pelinegra una vez que saco el miembro de su esposo de su boca

\- Yo también quiero disfrutar algo - Alega Ireza mientras muerde ligeramente el clítoris de su amiga - no seas mala

\- Ahhahh claro que puedes - dice Videl gimiendo de placer

Una vez que ella acabó, Gohan se acomodó cerca de una alfombra en el suelo de la cocina y mientras Videl continuaba su impecable labor con el miembro del pelinegro , La rubia detuvo su trabajo con la vagina de la ojiazul , parando se en dirección donde estaba el semisaiyajin y se puso en cuclillas en su cara , acto que Gohan entendió y de inmediato introdujo su lengua e iba humedeciendo sus labios vaginales a su clítoris y de allí de vuelta a los labios y nuevamente a su clítoris, una y otra vez.

Cuando sintió que le faltaba poco para correrse, aparto amablemente a su esposa que a un estaba con su labor y le introdujo su miembro de un solo golpe a Ireza , cuyo dulce sabor continuaba en su boca, mientras la rubia lo cabalgaba durante unos cinco minutos en los cuales Gohan se incorporó sentando se para poder abrazarla por la cintura , para poder morder le uno de sus pezones , al tiempo que observaba a la pelinegra que lo observaba con deseo mientras ella se masturba con la escena , más aun cuando vio que Ireza le daba un beso que para ella era bastante húmedo, los cuales la prendía aún más , una vez que Gohan sintió varios espasmos y gemidos de parte de Ireza , indicando le que estaba terminando su cabalgata y antes de que la rubia llegara al orgasmo se salió de Gohan dando se vuelta quedando en cuatro patas ofreciendo su culo

\- Vaya que putita resulto ser nuestra amiga - comenta el pelinegro sonriendo lujurioso al tiempo que Ireza observaba a su amiga sorprendida

\- En estos años le enseñe lenguaje obsceno aunque nunca lo aplico - Explica Videl resolviendo las dudas de la rubia

\- Eso explica mucho aunque no esperaba menos de mi amiga

Gohan lleno su mano de saliva y se la paso por todo su miembro , repitió la operación pero esta vez, llevo su mano mojada a donde estaba el trasero de Ireza , metió un dedo en ella , el cual dedico a dilatar cada vez más para luego pasar a usar dos dedos mientras que la rubia aumentaba sus gemidos , Cuando pudo meter tres dedos en ella con facilidad , hasta que al fin la penetro de su solo golpe provocando que la rubia reprimiera un gritito de dolor, empezó a bombear de manera intermitente, mientras le metía un dedo en su boca y con la otra mano le masajeaba uno de sus senos y de vez en cuando llegaba hasta su clítoris para aumentar su placer

Cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, disfrutando de esta tarde de lujuria libremente, un movimiento de la silla que estaba a un costado llamó la atención de Gohan, y al girar su rostro hacia la izquierda; aprecio a su esposa recostándose alado de ellos mientras una de sus manos atendía su sexo y la otra estaba detrás de su nuca Al verla con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo y respirando agitada, con una sonrisa, masculina y lujuriosa; Gohan detuvo sus penetraciones y sacó su miembro del interior de Ireza, llevándolo hacia la boca abierta de Videl, esta al sentirlo no dudó en complacerlo y comenzar a lamerlo con entusiasmo, mientras seguía masturbándose Antes de que su esposa lo llevará a límite, Gohan volvió a penetrar a Ireza, para segundos después repetir esto con la boca cálida de Videl

Después de embestir por diez minutos a Ireza y con el sexo oral que Videl le preparaba, el pelinegro no aguantaba más, sacando su virilidad del trasero de la rubia, lo que ambas mujeres se percataron que el semisaiyajin estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Las dos nuevamente de rodillas frente al miembro erecto de Gohan, para ayudarle acabar pasando sus bocas por el

Continuaron disputándose la hombría del pelinegro entre las dos, hasta que unos segundos después escucharon un fuerte gemido de parte del hijo de Milk , indicando que había alcanzado el clímax , ambas recibieron un fenomenal chorro de semen calientes en sus caras, Mientras Gohan continuaba masturbándose con lentitud, las dos mujeres aún excitadas, se sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse, mientras frotaban las lenguas entre sus salivas y la cremosa esencia del pelinegro, mientras lamían sus mejillas, limpiándose el rostro con un húmedo y caliente beso , cayendo los tres rendidos al suelo ambas abrazando al pelinegro

\- Creo que eso fue lo mejor en mucho tiempo - Comenta Videl tratando de recuperar el aliento

\- Gohan eres el mejor en el sexo - Dice Ireza dando le un beso en la boca en al hijo de Goku - no me había corrido tanto en años

\- Gracias supongo, tú también eres muy buena en esto - Comenta Gohan ofreciendo le una sonrisa

\- Oye recuerda quien es tu esposa - Alega enojada y celosa Videl frunciendo el ceño

\- Lo siento amor, no es que tu no lo seas... tú también lo eres, eres la mejor -

\- Así está mejor - Dice la pelinegra aguantado la risa fingiendo molestia

Después de un rato de estar los tres desnudos descansando sobre la alfombra de la cocina, el pelinegro se levantó para dirigirse al baño, al regresar Gohan se encontró con el mismo cuadro que había visto cuando había regresado de trabajar, Videl e Ireza se encontraban besando se entre ellas, el pelinegro las observaba durante un rato, Ireza bajo sus labios para morder los pezones de la pelinegra, mientras Videl metía su mano en el sexo de su amiga frotando lo en el

Las húmedas lenguas de las dos mujeres se retorcían sin pudor alguno entre sus labios carnosos, pero separándose con un leve rastro de saliva, ambas se dieron vuelta al escuchar una ligera risa en la puerta; topándose con Gohan riendo con lujuria y acercándose lentamente hacia ellas. Un empujón en el hombro, asombro a Ireza

-Oye maleducado, aun no termino con Videl... -reclamo molesta la rubia, mientras veía a Gohan colocando se entre las piernas de Videl.

-Si pero...no olvides que ella es mi esposa...y lo que más deseo ahora, es recordarle quien es el mejor en la cama-sin oportunidad de hablar, Videl echo la cabeza hacia atrás y grito el nombre de su esposo, cuando ella lleno por completo con una única estocada

Mientras Ireza observaba, al pelinegro embistiendo con tal fervor a su esposa sobre el sofá, ansiando tener el mismo placer que ella recibía con cada golpe. La rubia se colocó de rodillas sobre Videl, mostrando le frente a su rostro; su húmedo sexo, con lujuria Videl no dudó en comenzar su labor oral, mientras gemía por las fuertes y profundas penetraciones de Gohan, luego de 15 minutos de que el pelinegro estaba llegando a su segundo orgasmo de la tarde al igual que Ireza que llego al cima al mismo tiempo que Gohan llenando el interior de su esposa

Videl se encontraba realmente exhausta después de aquella sesión de sexo, parándose para ir a tomar una ducha aprovechando que se encontraba desnuda, una vez dentro del baño abrió la regadera, el agua estaba tibia, la ojiazul dejo que esta recorriera su cuerpo, sintiendo se más relajada cerrando sus ojos, tan sumida en disfrutar el agua estaba que no escucho que la puerta del baño se abría

No fue hasta que Gohan abrió la puerta de vidrio de la ducha que Videl se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba listo para un último asalto. El agua les caía encima, sus cuerpos resbalan por el agua, sus lenguas estaban unidas de una manera extraordinaria por un apasionado beso, el pelinegro acariciaba los senos de Videl de una manera especial más pasional que con lujuria, sus manos tocaban todo el cuerpo sudado de Gohan

\- Acaso no te cansa - Pregunta Videl una vez que se separó de los labios de su esposo

\- Jamás me cansaría de tu cuerpo - responde el padre de Pan mientras se apega más a su mujer - tu amor

\- Yo tampoco mi amor y que paso con Ireza -

\- Se quedó dormida y la fui a dejar a nuestra cama - informa el pelinegro lo sucedido con su amiga- ahora te tengo solo para mi

El semisaiyajin tomo sus pechos su mano sobando los para luego pasar su lengua rodear sus pezones y, al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre tocaba sui sexo, que aún estaba húmedo de la excitación de lo que había vivido hace unos minutos atrás. El pelinegro la tenía apoyada contra la pared de la ducha, su miembro, estaba entre las manos de Videl, el cual cada vez estaba recuperando su erección, la ojiazul bajo apoyando se en la pared, para poder tomar entre sus manos y acercarlo a sus labios

Con la lengua degusto el miembro de su esposo y con delicadeza se ubicó sobre este , mientras realizaba su labor miro el rostro de su amado quien tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando cada segundo , sus movimientos cada vez se volvieron menos rápidos , desde su glande hasta la base de sus testículos , la excitación de Gohan aumento que tomo de la cabeza con ambas manos , como si estuviera penetrando la , para que su miembro pudiera entra en su totalidad en a su boca provocando que su pene chocara con su garganta, Videl podía escuchar los gemidos de su esposo , se detuvo momentáneamente levantando se , y esta vez fue Gohan quien se agacho a donde estaba el sexo de Videl , poniendo una pierna sobre su hombro, empezó acariciar con su lengua su clítoris, cada vez la ojiazul estaba más mojada, mas excitada, lamia parecía que Gohan estaba más erótico que antes

\- Aahhhahh no pares amor, estoy a punto de llegar - informa la Ojiazul cerrando sus ojos por el placer

\- No me iba a detener de todos modos ahora que te tengo solo para mí

\- Ahh ahh si si solo soy tuya amor solo tuya

Videl estaba a punto de recibir una vez más otro orgasmos había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había sufrido aquella tarde, Gohan dejo su labor comenzando a besar todo el cuerpo de su esposa hasta llegar su boca mientras sentía el agua caer por su rostro, de un momento a otro separó Gohan separo su piernas y la penetro de una sola estocada ,a la vez que el hijo de Milk mordía sus labios suavemente al igual que sus senos , así estuvieron hasta que sus gemidos iban subiendo cada vez mas de tono, Videl se bajó de él y Gohan la levantó de la cintura repagando la con la pared de ducha, el pelinegro pasaba su labios por el cuello

La pelinegra no quería que acabara nunca, tuvo el último orgasmo de aquella tarde que se estaba trasformando e noche aunque este último fue mucho más profundo que los anteriores, la ojiazul gemía y gritaba a más no poder, Gohan disfrutaba como su miembro se inundaba con el néctar de su esposa

decidida a complacer a su esposo, Videl engulló por completo su virilidad, haciendo que esta golpeara repetidas veces su garganta, sin dejar de atender sus testículos; nuevamente quiso darles atención oral, mientras se divertía succionando, con su mano libre continuó masturbando fuertemente la virilidad de Gohan, cubierta por rastro de su saliva y ayudando a su labor; incrementando el placer del pelinegro , Videl noto que su esposo estaba a punto de correrse cuando escucho como se incrementaban los gemidos del ojinegro , sacando su miembro de su labio , colocando lo entre sus senos para masturbar lo , no tuvo que esforzar se demasiado cuando Gohan eyaculo terminando la mayoría en su rostro y cabello

\- Que va a pasar con Ireza - Pregunta el pelinegro curioso extendiendo una toalla a su mujer

\- Ya veremos - Dice la ojiazul limpiando se el rostro - Supongo que no te molestaría repetir esto una vez al mes

\- Siempre y cuando sea contigo también


End file.
